1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoist apparatus for use in transferring goods into and from a cargo compartment of e.g. a truck, trailer or other vehicle or the floor of a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,760, issued Nov. 5, 1991 to Felix Samaniego, there is disclosed a material handling system mounted adjacent the roof of a cargo compartment of an enclosed van or trailer. This prior system has a so-called X-axis frame, which traverses the length of the compartment, a series of Y-axis frames, which traverse the width of the compartment, and a hoist which traverses the vertical axis of the compartment and is mounted on the X-axis frame. The X-axis frame is suspended from the Y-axis frames by a carriage assembly, which allows the X-axis frame to move throughout the longitudinal or X-axis and the transverse or Y-axis of the compartment and drive means are provided for moving the X-axis frame through the X- and Y-axes of the compartment.
In this prior apparatus, since the X-axis frame is located entirely beneath the Y-axis frames, the headroom available within the compartment is obstructed or reduced by the height of the X-axis frame plus the height of the Y-axis frames.